Babette's Story
by celegra123
Summary: Babette had thought she'd had a chance. After all, they were all sentenced to being outlaws for the rest of their lives: The Beast and his magical talking objects. Then the lovely brunette came to the rustic old castle, and everything she'd been working towards came to a crashing end. Now she's human again- and stuck in the background of Belle and Prince Adam's happily ever after.


**A/N: Hello! This story is for all my fellow drama nerds out there. It's basically what happens after Beauty and the Beast, with a twist and a deafening secret...**

 **P.S. Belle and Beast are not married yet.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST***

Babette's POV:

Before the Enchantress came, Prince Adam had no idea I even existed. But, when she changed us all into objects and him, a beast, everything changed. Suddenly, I wasn't just the shy French maid everyone pitied. I was a friend to the Prince; a confidante. Now, that's all changed. All because of a sweet brunette who came to rescue her father.

 _One week after Prince Adam's Return..._

"Babette, dear, would you mind looking after Chip while I'm tending to the royal gardens?" Mrs. Potts' booming voice echoed in my ear, and I jumped. Blushing, I tried to compose myself.

"Oui oui, Mrs. Potts. Of course!" The motherly woman smiled and hurried off, glancing once back at the tiny boy looking up at me.

"Auntie Babette, could we see Belle? Pleeeeeeeeaaase?" Chip begged. I grinned at his eagerness, attempting to conceal the emptiness I felt inside.

"Of course, my dear." I led Chip up a spiraling grand staircase and knocked softly on the wide mahogany doors of the library, where I knew I'd find Belle. I heard laughter behind the doors, and quietly cracked the door ajar. "Miss Belle? You have a visitor." I ushered Chip inside the vast chamber, watching Belle's smile grow wider when she caught sight of the boy.

"Oh, Chip! Hello! This is a surprise. What brings you here?" Belle asked, though she knew Chip came to see her every day for no real reason. I was suddenly very aware of Prince Adam's blue-eyed stare.

"Your Majesty," I breathed, cursing myself for not even acknowledging him in the first place. I curtsied as gracefully as I could without slipping on the freshly waxed floors. Prince Adam smiled.

"Ah, Babette! How nice of you to drop by." He says this like I'm a distant relative visiting. "No need for the formalities. Please, call me Adam from here on out."

I nodded. "Yes, Your Maj- Adam," I corrected myself. The prince's name felt strange on my tongue. Belle's eyes were sharp as knives as she discreetly glared at me. She swooped back into the conversation.

"Oh, Adam dear, we must get back to planning our wedding," she drawled, voice sugary and fake. Adam didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, of course, my dear." Adam picked up a pencil and angled himself back towards a marked up paper between them. I was shocked.

"You-you've proposed?" I stammered, unaware. Adam gave a light chuckle, and I couldn't help but notice the way the light caught on his fiery, long hair.

"No, not yet, Babette. Though I plan to, soon." He glanced lovingly at Belle who smugly smirked back. "But alas, Belle insists that we should be prepared so that we won't be so frantic when the time comes." _If the time comes,_ I added in my head.

"Yes," Belle proclaimed loudly. " We'll have the most ravishing ball gown, the tastiest cake, and the most beautiful decorations in all of France!" I rolled my bright green eyes. Belle, lost in her own daydreams, suddenly fixes her icy gaze on me. "You are dismissed," she said pointedly. I bowed my head, and turned to head out the door. I froze. Something was missing. Coming to a sudden realization, I gasped.

"Where's Chip?!"

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! I just wanted to give you guys a little background to what the story's going be about. I know that isn't really how Belle is in the movie and musical, so I apologize in advance for making her mean. It was the only way the plot could make sense. I hope to update soon! R &R! ;)**


End file.
